


12:47 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What did you wish for?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked with wide eyes.
Kudos: 1





	12:47 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

'What did you wish for?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked with wide eyes as Supergirl smiled before Martha Kent brought vegetables to him.

THE END


End file.
